<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лепестки камелии by swk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765153">Лепестки камелии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk'>swk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hanahaki Byou AU!, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кёнсу помогает людям излечиться от неразделённой любви.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лепестки камелии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>основано на Hanahaki Byou AU! Мире, где люди, страдающие от неразделенной любви, кашляют лепестками цветов.</p><p> </p><p>писалось для команды WTF K-Pop 2016</p><p> </p><p>скорее всего работа будет дополняться</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="btn-group btn-group-sm">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>Кёнсу работает врачом и лечит безответную любовь.</p>
  <p>Еще десять лет назад таких, как он, назвали бы шарлатанами. В крайнем случае, знахарями. Но за такой короткий срок человеческая жизнь резко изменилась. Как только появилась эта болезнь.</p>
  <p>Ученый мир перевернулся с ног на голову, когда подростки, влюбленные подростки, начали выплевывать лепестки цветов. Они кашляли и выплевывали лепестки, зевали — выплевывали лепестки, иногда лепестки выпадали во время приема пищи прямо в тарелку.</p>
  <p>Первыми, кто всерьез занялся этим вопросом, были японцы, они же дали название. Кёнсу предпочитал называть просто — цветочной болезнью или болезнью неразделенной любви.</p>
  <p>Когда Кёнсу поступал в университет, был твердо уверен, что хочет попробовать себя именно в этой области — лечении невозможной, нелогичной, абсолютно против природы болезни.</p>
  <p>Через десять лет исследований наука все еще знает лишь жалкие крохи: болезнь поражает безответно влюбленных людей. Предполагается, что связанно это с глубокими внутренними страданиями, настолько сильными, что где-то там, внутри организма, вырабатываются лепестки цветка — именно того цветка, который любит безответная любовь. Разумеется, найти лечение от болезни, даже происхождение которой неизвестно, ученым не под силу. Кёнсу в глубине души верит, что это волшебство.</p>
  <p>Единственная предложенная альтернатива — психологическая помощь с применением лекарств, приглушающих эмоции. Подобное используется в психиатрических клиниках. В любом случае, по мнению Кёнсу, влюбленность и помешательство не очень-то отличаются.</p>
  <p>Кёнсу лечит неразделенную любовь уже два года, и за это время он успевает повидать всякое. Иногда люди исцеляются, но чаще просто глушат в себе чувства таблетками до тех пор, пока не находят новую любовь. Иногда встречаются счастливые случаи и страдания вознаграждаются ответными чувствами — разумеется, поток цветочных лепестков сразу же прекращается. А иногда Кёнсу выписывает пациенту лекарства посильнее, такие, чтобы притупляли любые чувства. Последний вариант кажется ужасным и совершенно бесчеловечным — но люди по-настоящему страдают, когда эмоции сжирают их изнутри и рвутся наружу мерзкими лепестками, мешая дышать.</p>
  <p>Все, что испытывает Кёнсу к пациентам — это бесконечное сочувствие. Ему страшно представить, как можно любить кого-то настолько сильно, чтобы вызвать у себя это цветочное проклятье. Возможно, так небеса наказывают людей, кладущих все на алтарь чувств.</p>
  <p>Кёнсу еще много лет назад решил никогда не влюбляться безответно в кого-то. Все его отношения были взаимными, а если шансов нет — он пресекает чувства на корню, погружаясь в работу или срочно находя альтернативу.</p>
  <p>Как человек, который лечит эту болезнь, он просто не может попасться в ее ловушку.</p>
  <p>* * *</p>
  <p>Чаще всего к Кёнсу приходят подростки. Это логично, в пятнадцать мир кажется ярче, а любые, даже малейшие эмоции, сильнее и больнее в разы, чем хотя бы в двадцать два. Парню, сидящему на диванчике перед ним, судя по медицинской карте — восемнадцать, и Кёнсу хмурится от удивления. Ким Чонин определенно выглядит на несколько лет старше. Он высокий, широкоплечий и красивый.</p>
  <p>Кёнсу откашливается и поправляет очки:</p>
  <p>— Расскажите мне, когда это началось? И как часто происходит? Какое количество лепестков за раз может выпасть?</p>
  <p>Чонин не выглядит типичным страдающим от несчастной любви подростком. Он держит спину прямо, а руки — на коленях, и вежливо, а возможно смущенно, улыбается.</p>
  <p>— А какой это цветок вам знать не надо?</p>
  <p>Кёнсу не может сдержать улыбки, потому что цветок — наименее важная информация. Неважно, чьи это лепестки, главное — чтобы их не было столько, что человек задохнется и умрет.</p>
  <p>— Если хотите похвастаться, можете даже продемонстрировать, — кивая и улыбаясь, произносит Кёнсу. — Но ответы на мои вопросы все же в первую очередь, пожалуйста.</p>
  <p>Чонин рассказывает, что во всем виноват его друг детства, который внезапно отдалился от него. Что они всегда были вместе, рядом, как братья, пока однажды Чонин не посмотрел на него иначе и не понял, насколько тот важен ему. Больше, чем обычный друг.</p>
  <p>К сожалению, друг поступил в университет и стал жить другой жизнью, а Чонин — он ведь еще школьник, хоть и выпускник, и ему там нет места. Он даже не подозревал, что будет тосковать настолько, что однажды утром закашляется и выплюнет красный лепесток.</p>
  <p>Сначала Чонин подумал, что это пройдет, как только он загрузит себя учебой, но друг встречался с ним все реже, а приступы случались все чаще.</p>
  <p>— Теперь за раз я могу выплюнуть до пяти лепестков, — говорит Чонин, приглаживая рукой волосы на затылке. — Вот, например, перед тем, как зайти к вам.</p>
  <p>Чонин достает пять красных лепестков тюльпана, Кёнсу мысленно хмыкает: «Как банально». Все цветы красивы, в этом нет сомнений. Но за два года работы Кёнсу понял, что чем реже и необычнее цветок, тем прекраснее и сложнее человек, который любит эти цветы. Судя по тому, что друг Чонина любит тюльпаны, человек он совершенно простой. Для такого необычного Чонина.</p>
  <p>Но у Кёнсу профессиональная этика, и он ни за что не скажет парню перед ним забыть свои чувства, потому что человек, которого тот любит, совершенно бесцветный. Кёнсу даже сомневается, что у Чонина та самая любовь на всю жизнь, скорее, просто обостренная первая любовь. Такая цветочная лихорадка лечится гораздо проще и быстрее серьезной взрослой любви. И Кёнсу рад, что ему не придется выписывать Чонину лекарства, они будут просто разговаривать.</p>
  <p>Именно это он и сообщает Чонину, и получает забавный удивленный взгляд.</p>
  <p>— Как же так? А лекарства? А если мне станет хуже, и я поперхнусь?</p>
  <p>Кёнсу не знает, почему ему так смешно, но уже в который раз за этот прием он вынужден прятать улыбку за ладонью.</p>
  <p>— У вас легкая стадия цветочков, — шутя отвечает он. — Поверьте, пять лепестков два раза в день — это в пределах допустимой нормы. У меня бывали пациенты, которые только за время приема извергали целую горку. Красивая, но болезненная картина.</p>
  <p>Чонин закрывает лицо руками, изображая ужас.</p>
  <p>— И что же с ними стало? Вы их вылечили?! — такое впечатление, что Чонин воспринимает его как какого-то героя или волшебника, и это льстит Кёнсу. Всегда льстило.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, вылечил, — отвечает он, а в мыслях держит, что Чонину не обязательно знать о некоторых пациентах, краски жизни для которых поблекли навсегда. — Ведь я за тем здесь и сижу, ведь так? — Чонин часто кивает головой, как дитя. — Будете приходить ко мне раз в неделю на часовые сеансы. Не берусь сказать, за сколько мы справимся, но надеюсь, что быстро.</p>
  <p>— Обязательно приду! — радостно щебечет Чонин и бесконечно кланяется, пятясь к двери.</p>
  <p>Такой живой, такой активный и такой глупо влюбленный, думает Кёнсу. Он старше Чонина всего-то на семь лет, но чувствует себя стариком. Словно дед, к которому в гости пришел ребенок.</p>
  <p>Как этот радостный школьник смог так бессмысленно привязаться к другу детства, Кёнсу не понимает, но решительно настроен избавить Чонина от некрасивых лепестков тюльпана.</p>
  <p>* * *</p>
  <p>Чонин действительно приходит к Кёнсу каждую неделю, строго в указанное время. Всегда живой и непоседливый. Искренний и искрящийся удивительной энергией, под лучи которой Кёнсу хочет подставить лицо, как кот подставляет морду под солнце. В основном всё, что они делают — общаются. Лечение состоит в том, чтобы найти источник чувств Чонина. Найти причины влюблености. Что послужило катализатором, почему она так глубоко укрепилась внутри.</p>
  <p>Еще в первую неделю Кёнсу понимает, что все это потому, что Чонину одиноко. Дело даже не в том, что его друг настолько хорош, что Чонин не смог перед ним устоять. Кроме этого друга, у парня никого нет. Мать, сестра и собака. Но, насколько Кёнсу понял, мать постоянно на работе, заботится о благополучии семьи. Сестра же пропадает в университете и на подработке. Семья делает все, чтобы Чонин ни в чем не нуждался и просто проводил счастливые дни молодости.</p>
  <p>Но Чонин по натуре как плюшевая игрушка — постоянно нуждается в любви, заботе, внимании. И именно это он получал от друга, пока тот не поступил в университет. Чонин не смог найти ему замену и поэтому затосковал. К сожалению, тоска была настолько сильна, что вылилась в красный лепесток в одно прекрасное утро. Когда через пару дней лепестков стало несколько, Чонин запаниковал и прибежал в больницу к Кёнсу, не желая тревожить семью.</p>
  <p>— Ты должен понять, Чонин-а, — говорит Кёнсу, позволяя себе отбросить формальности, — твоя влюбленность — это не та любовь, которая на всю жизнь. Это одиночество и привязанность. Привычки, знаешь ли, страшнее любых чувств.</p>
  <p>Чонин зажмуривается и прижимает колени к груди. На нем толстовка и простые джинсы, а еще смешные носочки в розовый горошек, и Кёнсу постоянно, весь прием улыбается, потому что это мило. Кёнсу любит детей.</p>
  <p>— Но ведь, Кёнсу-хён, он меня поцеловал, тогда, летом после выпуска.</p>
  <p>Кёнсу устало трет глаза, потому что Чонин каждый раз говорит примерно одно и то же. И ведь не скажешь ему, что друг его — дурак, который воспользовался доверием. Профессия научила быть Кёнсу отменным лжецом.</p>
  <p>— Когда ты молод, — собравшись с силами, снова начинает он, — то хочешь попробовать всё. Возможно, в то время твой друг определял свои собственные приоритеты. Но пойми, потом он уехал, он сменил свои приоритеты. Ты воспринимаешь поцелуй как слишком важную вещь, когда это сущая ерунда! Ты целуешь свою собаку в нос, меня целуют в щеку медсестры, потому что они мои коллеги. Да я могу тебя сейчас поцеловать в щеку, как он, и это ничего не будет значить!</p>
  <p>На самом деле будет, очень много будет значить для него самого, уверен Кёнсу, но предпочитает молчать и наблюдает, как Чонин краснеет, как закусывает губы, как смешно хмурит брови и морщит нос. Внутри Чонина происходит сложный мыслительный процесс, и даже если Кёнсу примерно понимает, что там, окончательно делать выводы не решается.</p>
  <p>— Ничего не будет значить? — наконец, отмирает Чонин. — Даже если вы вот сейчас поцелуете меня в щеку?</p>
  <p>Кёнсу ловит очки, почти упавшие с носа на пол. Это не та информация, за которую Чонину надо было цепляться.</p>
  <p>— Даже если так. Но, разумеется, целовать тебя я не буду.</p>
  <p>Губы Чонина надуты, как и щеки, и Кёнсу в сотый раз хохочет.</p>
  <p>— Почему? — бурчит тот, пряча глаза за длинной челкой.</p>
  <p>— Потому что я твой врач, это, по меньшей мере, неэтично. А еще я старше, и садиться в тюрьму за растление малолетних у меня нет никакого желания.</p>
  <p>Чонин смотрит на него долго. Внимательно. Снова хмурится от мыслительного процесса. А Кёнсу молчит, потому что Чонин слишком непредсказуемый и слишком импульсивный.</p>
  <p>— Но мне нужно это, чтобы понять, что тот поцелуй ничего не значил, — тянет Чонин. — Тогда я сам это сделаю!</p>
  <p>Кёнсу не успевает выставить перед собой руки и мысленно корит себя за то, что подвинул стул слишком близко к диванчику. Чонин нависает и быстро целует. Так смешно, с характерным звуком чмока.</p>
  <p>Очки повисают на дужке на одном ухе, и Кёнсу думает, что материться перед школьником ему тоже нельзя, но очень хочется.</p>
  <p>— Ты — бандит, ты знаешь это? — добавляя строгость в голосе, говорит он.</p>
  <p>Но Чонин напротив него не выглядит виноватым, а наоборот, улыбается ярче обычного, а иногда переходит на глупое хихиканье, которое прячет в кулак.</p>
  <p>— Зато я забыл о том дурацком поцелуе с другом, — говорит Чонин и поднимается, поправляя толстовку. — Ваши сеансы и правда помогают, доктор, я уже жду следующего!</p>
  <p>* * *</p>
  <p>Так проходит месяц. Вместо запланированных четырех сеансов, они провели семь, и Кёнсу подозревает, что все потому, что Чонину скучно, а поход к врачу неплохое развлечение.</p>
  <p>Особенно, если учитывать, чем они занимаются.</p>
  <p>Кёнсу считает, что просто разговаривать — неинтересно, даже если собеседник самый лучший человек на свете. А новые методики лечения предполагают, что вылечить больного можно, только разнообразив его жизнь.</p>
  <p>Поэтому, кроме разговоров, они рисуют (ведь арт-терапия очень важна и полезна), сами создают духи (ароматерапия важна не менее), и готовят. Или, скорее, Кёнсу учит Чонина как не сжечь яйца на их больничной кухне. Они договариваются, какие книги прочитают до следующего сеанса, чтобы их обсудить. У Кёнсу, на самом деле, целый список приготовленной литературы, каждая книга медленно, но верно влияет, открывая тонкости чувства любви.</p>
  <p>Однажды они встречаются в парке, когда Чонин выгуливает собаку, а Кёнсу сидит на лавочке и ждет своего друга. Чонин не задерживается надолго, только отпускает комплимент, что «доктору надо чаще появляться без белого халата».</p>
  <p>Удивительно, насколько быстро Кёнсу привыкает к Чонину, сидящему напротив него. Насколько мучительно ожидание следующего приема и как грустно отпускать его после.</p>
  <p>— У нас осталось еще два сеанса? — интересуется Чонин, стоя у порога, и Кёнсу словно ледяной водой окатывает. Он позволил себе забыться.</p>
  <p>— Да, — растерянно кивает он, на всякий случай проверяя в своих записях. И правда. Два. — Смотри, не запускай себя. Количество твоих лепестков сократилось до одного в день, это очень хороший результат.</p>
  <p>— Это потому что у меня очень хороший доктор! — напоследок, хохочет Чонин и хлопает дверью.</p>
  <p>Кёнсу думает, что он не совсем хороший доктор, потому что не хочет, чтобы его пациент выздоровел. И ушел от него. Такие мысли грешны.</p>
  <p>* * *</p>
  <p>Такие мысли грешны и небеса недолго тянут с наказанием. В этот же день, когда Кёнсу чистит зубы перед сном, внезапно начинает чесаться горло. На улице уже холодно, и он мог подхватить простуду. Не задумываясь, Кёнсу сплевывает пасту и набирает в руки воды. Вместе с водой Кёнсу выплевывает белый лепесток.</p>
  <p>Новый приступ подкатывает буквально через несколько секунд, и он сгибается, цепляясь руками за раковину. Горло словно раздирают иглами, а затем проводят чем-то гладким, и все это изнутри. Чувствуя, что не может больше сдерживаться, Кёнсу открывает рот и в раковину, словно снег, сыплются белые-белые лепестки. Они прилипают к мокрой поверхности, а он не решается к ним прикоснуться.</p>
  <p>Черт возьми, Кёнсу даже не знает, что это за цветок такой. Но что он еще мог ожидать от такого необычного Чонина?</p>
  <p>Разумеется, кто питает слабость к непонятным белым цветам, Кёнсу понимает сразу. Потому что где-то там внутри созревает комок неправильной безответной любви. И это не та глупая первая влюбленность, от которой он спасал Чонина. Это настоящая зрелая, но такая же глупая, безответная любовь Кёнсу.</p>
  <p>И в этот момент Кёнсу думает, что всегда так было — врачи, изучающие смертельные болезни, от них же и умирали.</p>
  <p>* * *</p>
  <p>Умирать Кёнсу не собирается, но приступы по несколько раз в день с лепестками в количестве десяти штук надежды не внушают. Он даже пробовал найти цветок в интернете, но существует уйма растений с белыми лепестками, а нести этот отход неразделенной любви в оранжерею Кёнсу не собирается.</p>
  <p>Сегодня у него последний сеанс с Чонином, а после этого он возьмет отпуск и займется своим лечением.</p>
  <p>Словно по закону подлости, за несколько минут до прихода, у Кёнсу начинается приступ. Он краснеет от нехватки воздуха и начинает кашлять, прикрывая рот, чтобы лепестки не разлетелись по кабинету.</p>
  <p>Когда входит Чонин, Кёнсу уже почти в порядке, только глаза немного слезятся, но этого за очками не видно.</p>
  <p>Чонин сияет как новая монетка, и Кёнсу сжимает лепестки в кулаке, думая, что ради такой улыбки можно и потерпеть.</p>
  <p>— Угадайте что! — безответная любовь падает на диван прямо напротив него и улыбается. — За три дня я ни разу не выплюнул эту красную гадость! Ни разу!</p>
  <p>— Это замечательно, Чонин, замечательно, — отвечает Кёнсу и еще сильнее сминает свою собственную белую гадость в руке.</p>
  <p>— Значит ли это, что я здоров и свободен?</p>
  <p>— Сам мне скажи, — замечает Кёнсу, доставая свободной рукой карточку Чонина. — Ты больше не собираешься грустить из-за своего друга, а вместо него найдешь другого человека, да?</p>
  <p>— Да-да, конечно! — Чонин кивает с серьезным лицом, как маленький ребенок, которому мама дала самую секретную и опасную миссию.</p>
  <p>— Тогда ты здоров и свободен. Можешь наслаждаться жизнью и не бояться закашлять, — улыбается Кёнсу, когда в мыслях единственное желание — не закашлять самому здесь и сейчас.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо вам большое, — Чонин поднимается с дивана и низко кланяется. — Вы не только замечательный врач, но и хороший друг, — улыбается он. — Мне будет вас не хватать.</p>
  <p>«Мне тебя тоже», — мысленно прощается Кёнсу и утыкается в документы, надеясь, что Чонин уйдет.</p>
  <p>— О, у вас на полу какие-то лепестки! — Чонин держит между большим и указательным пальцем два белых лепестка, и краска сходит с лица Кёнсу. — Это же камелия! Мой любимый цветок! Ее я всегда узнаю! — хохочет и совершенно по-дурацки прилепляет лепестки на свои щеки Чонин.</p>
  <p>— Вот как? А я думал, что за веник мне подарил пациент, — спокойно отвечает Кёнсу, не поднимая взгляда. Документы кажутся очень важным, спасительным инструментом, когда напротив стоит виновник и держит лепесточки своего любимого цветка.</p>
  <p>Чонин уходит, а Кёнсу звонит в цветочный магазин и заказывает букет белых камелий, чтобы знать хотя бы, что такого особенно в цветке, который стал его болезнью на ближайшие несколько месяцев. Если, конечно, месяцев.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>